


The most graceful woman I have ever met

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A very high compliment.





	The most graceful woman I have ever met

Our story begins shortly after the students from Beuxbaton's and Durmstrang have arrived at Hogwarts, gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid is talking to the Headmistress of Beuxbaton's.

Rubeus told her, "Yeh are the most graceful woman I have ever met, Olympe."

Olympe smiled. "I'm glad zat you zink so, Rubeus. You're not too bad yourself."

Rubeus beamed, "I wish tha' you had come here before now."

Olympe grinned. "Ah, but fate works in mysterious ways; my 'airy friend."

Rubeus said, "I'm glad tha' you're here now."

Olympe stated, "I'm glad too."


End file.
